The Date
by Tippens
Summary: AU Castiel thinks it's time him and Dean went on a date. Dean/Castiel, underage. Part of the White Dress Shirt verse
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang and the students all got up as fast as possible. Most of them hated having English class last period.

"Mr. Winchester," Castiel said walking up to Dean's desk. "I have a question about my midterm."

"Nerd," Raphael Arch muttered, a few people around him giggling.

"Raphael, shut your mouth and go home," Dean said. Raphael sucked his teeth at him and the rest of the class filed out the door. Ash waited by the door and watched everyone in the hallway go to their lockers.

"It's clear," Ash said without looking at them.

Castiel leaned over Dean's desk pecked him on the lips.

"I missed you last night," he said.

"Aww, I missed you too," Dean replied with a smile.

"Oh, barf." Ash said loudly.

"Homophobe," Dean said.

"No, it's just 'cause you're old."

"I'm 25, asshat."

"Yeah, exactly. Old." Ash smirked. "Cradlerobber."

"I will fail you," Dean replied.

"Just ignore him," Castiel said. "I wanted to ask you something." He looked nervous, shuffling his feet.

"Is it actually about the midterm?" Dean asked.

"No, I finished that yesterday."

Dean looked at him, surprised. "The hell? I assigned it yesterday."

"Yes, and I did it yesterday," Castiel replied simply. "I want to go on a date with you."

"A date, like, go out and do something other than fuck at my house?" Dean asked, and ignored Ash's loud "Ew".

Castiel nodded. "We have been, uhm, fucking, for the past month and I would very much like to, uh… know you better?"

"Okay," Dean smiled, showing all his teeth. "I'll pick you up at Ash's. 6:30?"

Castiel swallowed nervously. "Yes. That sounds nice."

Dean leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye," Castiel said, blushing. He walked out with Ash, following the other to his locker.

"You're gonna get him arrested," Ash said.

"Shut up, Ash."


	2. Chapter 2

While Ash was driving Castiel home, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Ash answered. He had one hand on the wheel, and Castiel was silently freaking out. "Oh, hey mom... Yeah, Cas is with me now." Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Oh really?... Okay. Bye." Ash hung up and tossed his phone in the backseat. "Your dad is going on a date tonight."

"He did not inform me of this," Castiel said. "He wishes for me to spend the night with you?"

"Yep." Ash replied. "Man has some problems. Can't trust you to leave you alone for a few hours. I think you guys need to see a therapist."

"I think you need to see a hair stylist."

Ash turned and stared at him, mouth open. "_Rude_. Very rude."

"You will kill us both," Castiel said as calmly as he could.

Ash shook his head and turned back to the road.

* * *

><p>Ash parked the car in Castiel's driveway.<p>

"Have you thought about what you're gonna wear?" he asked as they got out and walked to the front door.

"Why should I not wear this?" Castiel gestured to his bright blue sweater and black dress pants.

"You look like a baby hipster." Castiel unlocked the door and Ash followed him inside.

"Oh, hey Cas." Castiel's father was just coming down the stairs, wearing a tuxedo.

"Hello," Castiel said. "Uhm. Are you going out with Ms. Rosen again?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." Chuck looked the floor for a few seconds. "Uhm, have fun at Ash's." He grabbed his keys from the table by the door and left.

"Okay," Ash said after 30 seconds of silence. "We need to find you something to wear." He started up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"The mall, Dean? Really?"<p>

"Kids like the mall, right?"

Dean was on the phone with his brother, the only person besides Ash who knew about him and Castiel.

"Yeah, but you told me your student -slash -boyfriend was a freak."

Dean sighed. "No I said he was _different_ from the other students. Really different. Crazy different. But, great in bed. Last week, he su-"

"No!" Sam interrupted. "No. Ew. Look, take him to a nice restaurant. Or a movie."

"Well, the movie thing is good, since it's dark. I don't know what he would like to see, though."

"Go see 'Beauty and the Beast'." Sam suggested.

"He's never seen it." Dean replied.

"Jesus Christ, you're dating a weird kid."

"Yep," Dean said proudly. "Y'know what's cool, though? A few weeks ago, he-"

Dean was interrupted by a click, and then the sound the dial tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash was in his living room, watching a rerun of Doctor Who. Or he was trying to anyway. Castiel wouldn't stop pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

Ash put the TV on mute and said "Dude, quit it. You're gonna make a hole in the carpet."

"It's 6:33," Castiel said, ceasing his pacing, right in front of the TV. Ash made him wear a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and the jeans that were too small for him. "He changed his mind. He hates me now."

"Get out of the way, and he doesn't hate you." Ash said. "It's just 3 minutes dude. He'll be here."

Castiel sighed, and started pacing again. He stopped again, "What if my father calls?"

"Then, I'll tell him you're on the can or some shit. Look, my dad's at work, my mom went to bed 'cause she don't feel well, and Jo's sleeping at a friend's house. If he calls, I'll cover for you, like I always do."

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. "You are a good friend," he said.

"Thanks. Now please _move_." He was about to turn the sound back on, but the ringing of Castiel's phone startled him and he dropped the remote.

Castiel took his phone out and unlocked it. "It's from Dean," he said. "Oh good. He is a few blocks away."

As he left Ash called out "Don't get arrested for public indecency!"

"Ash!" his mom shouted from her bedroom. "I'm trying to sleep, shut your mouth."

"Sorry, Ma!"

* * *

><p>Dean was leaning against his Impala, hands in his pockets, waiting for Castiel.<p>

"Hey, Cas," he said when Castiel walked up. He stood up and opened the passenger door. He was wearing a red sweater and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Hello," Castiel said nervously as he got into the car. Dean shut the door and quickly walked around to the driver's side.

"So," Dean said as he started the car. "I thought we could go see 'Beauty and the Beast'."

"I have not seen that." Castiel replied.

"I know. That's why my brother suggested it." Dean pulled away from the curb.

"My father is on a date tonight and I am sleeping at Ash's."

"Okay," Dean slowly. "Should I drop you off there after the movie then?"

"Uhm," Castiel's face turned red. "I was wondering if I could spend the night with you."

Dean glanced at him in surprise.

In the past month Castiel has spent the night at his house twice. The first time was when they first had sex, Castiel telling his father he was studying late with Ash, and the second was the week before. Castiel had come over after his father went to sleep, and then got home before he woke up.

Usually, Castiel tells his father that he's hanging out with Ash, then he goes to Dean's house and they watch Netflix or have sex. Or watch Netflix and then have sex.

"I have something new we could try," Castiel said.

Dean's ass clenched and he hoped whatever it was Castiel wanted to try would make him unable to walk straight for days.

* * *

><p>Dean couldn't pay attention to the movie.<p>

Castiel was absently stroking his thigh the whole time, making him squirm.

Castiel didn't notice the effect he was having on Dean, too enamored by the movie. He had eaten all the popcorn and drank the soda before the movie was half over.

When it ended, Dean was grateful because he was so hard it was painful.

"I really liked that," Castiel said. "It was so… beautiful how she could change someone like him; so selfish and mean."

"Mhm," Dean said absently, trying to think about something that would make his dick go down.

"Dean are… Oh." Castiel licked his lips. "Okay… There are too many people still here for me to…"

"I know-just a second." Dean breathed.

"Naked Ash," Castiel said.

"Ew," Dean made a disgusted face. "That's gross. Why would- oh hey it worked."

"You are welcome," Castiel looked around and saw a few people looking at them. "We should go now."

"Right," Dean agreed, getting up. "Can't wait to find out what you're gonna do to me."

Castiel stood and stared at Dean's lips, imagining them wrapped around his cock.

"You will love it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- There is Daddy!Kink here! Enjoy the averagely -written porn :D**

* * *

><p>Castiel slammed Dean up against the bedroom wall.<p>

Dean whimpered as Castiel started to suck a mark onto his neck. He had gotten hard again once they had gotten back in the car, because Castiel had told exactly what he wanted to try.

It had made Dean nervous. He had never done what Castiel wanted with any guy before.

Castiel gripped Dean's crotch and started stroking him through his jeans, making Dean whimper.

"C-Cas," he said. "I have to... I... bathroom. Things."

Castiel looked up from where he had started nibbling on Dean's earlobe.

He backed up and growled "Hurry up."

Dean bolted for his bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Castiel tried to pull his left shoe off while hopping to Dean's bed. He got the shoe off, then fell onto the bed. He ripped off his clothes and other shoe, throwing them near Dean's hamper.

He laid down on the bed and crossed his arms, staring at the bathroom door.

Dean came out about 1 minute a later, naked and wearing a cock ring.

"I'm surprised," Castiel said. "I didn't have to remind you this time. Good boy."

Dean blushed and walked over to the bed. He jumped on it, and it shook violently.

"It's better when you put it on me," he said. "I c-"

Castiel cut him off with a kiss.

Dean moaned and opened his mouth so he could suck on Castiel's tongue.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and rolled them over, so Dean was on top of him.

Dean kissed his way down Castiel chest and stomach, moving to his cock. He gave the tip a few licks, loving the salty taste of pre -cum.

"Dean," Castiel moaned. "Dean."

Dean smirked and swallowed Castiel's cock. He sucked hard, tonguing the slit.

Castiel started thrusting his hips, his cock hitting the back of Dean's throat, and Dean moaned. He loved getting his mouth fucked.

Without warning, Castiel grabbed Dean by his hair and harshly pulled his off his cock.

"Get up here," he growled.

Dean smirked and crawled back up so Castiel could slam their mouths together. Dean felt Castiel bite hard on his lower lip before pulling away, then he was being flipped onto his back.

Dean hooked his arms behind his knees and pulled his legs up, exposing his already prepped hole to Castiel.

Castiel abruplty shoved his cock inside Dean.

"Tight," he muttered.

Dean closed his eyes and waited for Castiel to move. He didn't, and when Dean opened his eyes, he found Castiel staring intently at him.

"Cas," he said. "Are you gonna move or something?"

"I will," he replied. "But first you have to say it."

"Cas..." Dean groaned.

"Say it, Dean. I know you'll like it."

Dean exhaled loudly.

"Daddy," he whined, blushing. "Daddy, please fuck me. I need to be fucked."

Castiel, thankfully, started moving.

"Keep saying it," he said as he pounded his prostate.

"Daddy, I love it when you fuck me. I love having your cum inside me." Dean felt his face getting hotter.

Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's dick, still wearing the cock ring, and started stroking slowly. "Tell me more, baby."

"I love it when you make my ass feel sore, Daddy. I love being your good little slut."

"Oh," Castiel groaned and released Dean's cock as his cum filled Dean's ass.

Dean came immediately after Castiel took his cock ring off, crying out "Daddy!"

Castiel fucked him a few more times until Dean was finished, then pulled out and settled next to him.

For a few minutes they just sat there, waiting for their breathing to settle.

"Holy fuck," Dean said. "That was hot." He moved closer to Castiel and nuzzled his neck.

"I knew you would like it," Castiel replied, placing a kiss to Dean's cheek.

Dean made a pleased noise and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Castiel's chest..

"Dean?" Castiel said about a minute later.

"Mmm." Dean was drifting off to sleep.

"I love you."

"Uh -huh," Dean replied sleepily. "Me too."

A few seconds later, Castiel heard Dean's snores. He smiled, wrapped an arm around him, and closed his eyes.


End file.
